Dreaming on a Cloud
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a dream in the middle of class and try's to come to terms with it but what if he can't? Rating upped for drug use! review
1. Default Chapter

_**

* * *

...Dreaming...

* * *

**_

_Opening his eyes he saw a woman brushing her fingers through his hair, he looked up and saw her gentle smile smiling down over him, he felt so warm looking at her and smiled back. "Hey Shortie," She said jokingly. _

"_Mom is that you?" Seto said wide eyed._

"_I thought you were my little Genius, how could you not recognise me," she said chuckling a bit._

"_I guess it was just a bad dream then, nothing ta worry 'bout mom," A little Seto said._

"_A nightmare, tell me about it Seto," The woman said looking concerned._

"_I dreamt that I lost you, and that I was someone else," he said smiling up at his mother._

"_Oh, who were you Shortie?"_

"_I was Seto Kaiba," he replied laughing._

"_But your not Seto Kaiba are you?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Because you are…"_

"_Seto ... um I can't remember my name, who am I?"_

"Who, am, I?"

"Mr. Kaiba…WAKE UP!" the loud voice of Mr. Jigs, the resident Geography teacher was shouting at Seto in the middle of class. "Mr. Kaiba, can you explain to me what you were doing sleeping in my class?"

"Huh…" Seto said still in the daze from his rest.

"Thought not," Mr Jigs said with the rest of the class snickering behind him as Seto realised where he was and what he was doing.

"So what were you talking to your mom about Kaiba?" Tristan called out causing the class to burst into laughter, making Kaiba blush and give Tristan a death glare.

"Mr. Kaiba first you can go to lower school withdrawl, then I think I'll give you say a weeks detention," Mr. Jigs said smirking feeling powerful. "By the way you're Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba snatched the form from the teacher and picked up his things as he exited the room. He looked at the form and said, "That jerk," the room was room 3, Mokuba's English class. As he stormed to the room he began going over what he had just done. _Ok I had a dream and my mom was in it but why couldn't I remember what my name used to be, I can't have forgotten who I am. _

"I can't do this, Mokuba's in there, and what kind of a big brother would I be if I went in there in trouble," Seto said quietly to himself as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing here," Miss Jade (Mokuba's English teacher) said opening the door. He handed her the pink form and her smile turned to a frown as she let him in and said, "Go sit at the back of the room."

"Seto," Mokuba said looking up confused, "What are you doing…" he began when he saw the withdrawl slip and Seto taking a seat at the back of the room and slowly turned back to his work.

"I hate Geography," Seto said looking down and laid his head down upon the desk, "Great."

After the bell sound Seto and Mokuba left to their lockers silently, "Sorry Mokuba," Seto said quietly.

"What did you do?"

"What Mokuba?"

"Why'd you get sent to my class?"

"I, fell asleep Mokuba, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"HEY KAIBA REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE YET!" Some kids came and yelled laughing.

"What's that about Seto?"

"I was talking in my sleep, I think, Mokuba, people overheard."

"What were you dreaming about," Mokuba said looking up at his big brother.

"It's not important, but do you…" Seto began.

"What big brother?"

"Nothing, just being stupid," Seto said looking away.

"_Why couldn't I ask him? Why couldn't I ask him if he remembered, why don't I remember."_

"Seto," Mokuba asked interrupting Seto's thoughts, "can we go home now?"

"Yeah Mokuba, let's go," Seto said closing his locker and walked down the hallways to the school exit. He smiled a bit and picked up his brother as they exited the school grounds. "Surprise kid!"

"Nice one Seto, but I'm still the master surprise king in this family," Mokuba laughed grabbing Seto's things and running off.

* * *

When they got home Seto and Mokuba lay on the lounge, Seto fell asleep almost immediately and when Mokuba looked up and said, "What's going on with you Seto, what are you hiding?"

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dreaming …

* * *

**_

"Who is that?" A tall brunette said looking at himself in the mirror. "Who are you there…" talking to his reflection in the mirror used to help him get over the voices and strange questions in his head. "Why doesn't his work anymore?" he said looking at himself in the mirror scowling. "What's wrong with me?" he fell down to his knees and looked into the floor. "Please, come back…I miss you mom." He began to shake…"Why is this so lonely?" he looked away and felt his eyes begin to develop tears and just sat there. "Why won't this go away?"

"Seto?" Mokuba said knocking on the door. "Are you alright big brother? We have to go soon…school, unless you are feeling sick…Seto?" Mokuba spoke to him from the door.

"I might go later today Mokuba…" he stuttered, "I have some things to do…"

"You alright?" Mokuba said looking at the door, "Just make sure you get there…"

"I will…" Seto said. "If I miss, they will probably just give me detention or something."

"Okay Seto…" Mokuba began to walk out and called for a limousine.

"Great…" Seto laughed at himself…"now I am lying to him…what am I going to do?" He crawled up into a ball and looked at the floor before finally getting up and getting dressed. "Guess I am late, who cares….they will be laughing at me anyway." He said as he called for a limo to come to his place so he may finally go to school.

"Mister Kaiba, Mokuba seemed dismayed when he was going to school. Would something have been bothering him?" The driver looked at Seto. "You two must be under a lot of pressure; you both have the same look on your face today."

"Drop it" Seto commanded to his driver who promptly shut up and looked right ahead. Seto looked at his feet and felt a jolt of the car and looked out the window to see some coming form the bonnet.

"Problem" the driver said opening the bonnet, "it won't take a minute."

"Forget it…" Seto said starting to walk off mentally groaning. "I can just walk" which was exactly what he'd done. He just made a "shortcut" through the park. He sat down and looked at the sky as he swung on the swing moving forward and back. He began to think, "Well this is me now…I am Seto Kaiba…Kaiba…Rich boy… I need to find some stuff out about me…I can't even remember where I am from…better go or I will be way too late…why am I in high school anyway?"

"Hey dude!" a street kid ran up to Seto and said, "Can you be a brother, man…please cover for me…" The kid was dirty and seemed desperate. "If I get busted for this I am so dead, dude just say we have been talking here for a while….if your asked or something?"

"Why would I do that?" Seto said coldly looking to him and started walking off.

"Please man, I got's to care for my brothers!" The guy said grabbing his arm.

"Brothers?" He said looking over at him, "You have a family?"

"Yeah, I am just doing this to help them, the money is just enough…"

"Fine, we are walking to Domino High together and have since half an hour ago, we met up at the park. Just don't get me into anything with the cops."

"Serious, thanks, I'll pay you back…somehow dude." The guy said walking with him. When the cops pulled up he provided an alibi and they kept walking.

"Okay dude thanks a heap…I know I shouldn't but here…" the guy put a little plastic bag in Kaiba's pocket and said, "For saving my ass."

"Whatever" he sighed and looked at the bag. "I don't use drugs…" he said after looking at it trying to hand it back.

"Its fine, if you're at a boring party just pop one and the party will be on…" He then snuck off.

"Great…I helped a street druggie…" he sighed and walked into the school putting the pills into a secret pocket on his jacket. He walked into his first class and took a seat at the back of the room.

"Mister Kaiba, good to see you are with us today…" the teacher said looking at him with a scowl in which he tried to ignore.

"We have a test today, and you are late... better hurry with it" the assistant said handing him the page.

"Easy," he said looking at the page doing the test with ease in just twenty minutes.

"Twenty minutes to do a major test?" the teacher's assistant said.

"I would have been faster but it's early" he said as he waited for the bell to go while the rest of the class finished theirs at a much slower rate. The day passed very slowly and Seto kept feeling entrapped in the school grounds. He thought to himself 'great I have detention, more time trapped in this hell hole, then I have to go to work, I want to just lay down somewhere.' He sat there and Yugi looked to him sitting there alone.

"Guys, does Kaiba look really miserable today or what?" Yugi looked over at him with concern in his eyes.

"It's probably about how he fell asleep yesterday in class, he seemed pretty embarrassed dere." Joey said eating his food.

"I guess…I think it might be something more."

"He was talking in his sleep…about his mom! Of course he is going to be a little embarrassed Yugi, I think he may lay low for a few days…" Tristan said snickering.

"What you did wouldn't have helped Tristan!" Joey said looking at him as he took some of Tèa's meatloaf.

"What did he do?" Tèa said looking at Joey uninformed.

"HE teased him like right after; I even think that's a bit low!" Joey said leaning back on his chair again.

"TRISTAN" Tèa said looking right at him with the glare of ultimate evil which all feared.

"Think of all he's done to us!" Tristan protested back.

"Okay, I think it would be better if we stayed out of it…from now…unless we think it's necessary…Okay!" Yugi said sighing.

"I think that's a great idea, we don't wanna get in Kaiba's way when he's embarrassed, he'd probably burn us to the ground." Joey said sighing, "We should just maybe keep an eye on him."

Soon enough the day was over and Seto went to face detention, he went to the bathroom first and sighed thinking about how boring he knew he'd find detention, then something popped into his head from that punk earlier today. _"Just pop one and the party will be on!" _ "Well…if it will pass the time quicker…" and with that simple thought he took the plastic bag from his pocket and snapped one of the pills in half, putting it down his throat as he took it down with a bottle of water as he walked to detention. Nothing…he felt nothing from it for about five minutes and when it hit , it really hit and he was hooked. Soon enough he went to work and had the second half, before he knew it he was home at the dinner table, one pill was gone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW 8 Months BUT PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreaming…

* * *

**_

"Can't believe I did that?" Seto said to himself still looking in his mirror at himself. "I know, they are bad…they have ruined peoples lives before, but it was such an incredible feeling…" He looked at his coat. "Incredible, I just forgot about it all…no I can't even think about it, if was ever caught I would be ruined…speaking of work…" He took out a small electronic calendar and looked through it.

"I hate days like this. Just lectures" he let out a frustrated grunt and walked over to his big oak closet and looked where his school uniforms were and pulled one out setting it by his bed as he went off into his bathroom and slipped the hot water on with a small pressing of a button so it was set at the right temperature and a twist of a knob, he closed his door and looked at his bathroom mirror.

He then looked at himself as he took off his shirt he fell asleep in and threw it to the ground and looked at the few small scratches and scars he had some recent some years old, he closed his eyes and slipped off the pants and boxers as he went off into the shower where he felt the water go over his skin at a perfect temperature to relax him before his next stress filled day.

Turning the shower off as he left, he looked at himself and sighed as he once again looked at himself dripping with water. He ran his fingers through his silky wet brown hair and watched as the water dripped down his forehead over past his dark blue eyes and his face sliding down onto his chest somewhat muscular and fell down past his body to his feet. He rested his head on the mirror as it fogged up he looked at himself, "Without the scars…I'd be sexy" he smiled half joking to himself as he grabbed a towel and washed himself off as he walked into his room slipping a singlet and a pair of underwear on.

He threw his school clothes on and brushed his hair as the usual and sighed as he looked to the jacket with the drugs in it again. "All I have to do is sit there and nod my head today," he smirked and picked the bag up holding now only 4 pills, "only one…" he smiled as he took one out putting it into his pocket as he walked downstairs into the kitchen meeting Mokuba there putting a smile on. "Hey Mokie!" he smiled as he waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed some toast popping it into the toaster, the one kitchen big rule; they won't eat toast if they didn't make it themselves. The cooks were making fish also for brekkie and he waited for it to pop up before he smothered it with margarine and popped it into his mouth as he waited for the rest to come.

"You in a good mood today Seto, what are you on?" Mokuba joked laughing as Seto was in an actually great mood for once. "Whatever you are doing, it's working!" He laughed as Seto swallowed the toast thinking about what Mokuba was saying seriously, "Have you started therapy behind my back?" he laughed and saw the cooked salmon and they ate it quickly neither had felt this good in a really long time.

When he got to school he went to the bathroom and took half of the pill and headed off to class feeling a strange thrill like he was skydiving or something. That was before he even felt the actual pills effects before he knew it he was sitting at a lunch table with Yugi and his friends. The whole three hours had blown by. "Why am I siting with you?" he said as he looked at all of them there and then as he ate some fish sticks on his lunch tray standing up and leaving.

"This can't be that bad" he said to himself and his lunch tray as he put his tray away and went to the bathroom, "Makes days like this go so quickly." Smiling he waited there for a few minutes while lunch passed before locking himself into a stall and just popping it and waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

_**I am in an updating mood**_

_**

* * *

WOW that went quickly I guess I will tell you to review and maybe more mind candy will come.**_


End file.
